<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by ArcadianRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429397">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianRose/pseuds/ArcadianRose'>ArcadianRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Partners to Lovers, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Content, Sky Pirates, Starts off spicy but ends so sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianRose/pseuds/ArcadianRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leofard makes no hesitation in waking up his muse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leofard Myste/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy another one of these thirsty stories about this beautiful man!</p>
<p>Lilasette Ordallia is my OC in FFXIV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukewarm air ghosted against her collarbone as he lowered his head to set soft kisses above the trim of her thin cotton chemise between her décolletage. The gentle rise of her voice released an unhurried yawn into the palm of her hand, tinged with sounds of her rising for the day. Beams of sunlight had long crept through the skylight, winding around their bodies like vines seeking out a trellis.</p>
<p>Lilas’s hair splayed out on the pillow, like a blanket of ash, and with each press of Leofard’s lips to her skin, he wished to someday be laid amongst the strands when his breath ceased. Underneath her woven lashes, her pale dusk colored eyes opened and crinkled into a smile down at the man, relishing in his frame heavy upon her figure. </p>
<p>His crafty fingers plucked at the silken cords nestled in the center of her bosom and he expertly pushed half of her shift to its side revealing her creamy naked breast. There was a  quickening of her pulse in anticipation the moment he looked up at her with a devilish gaze through his airy eyes. She observed quietly as the tip of his pink tongue flickered out to eagerly wet his swollen kissed lips. Whispers of his name coated in lustful want trickled from the plush of her mouth as his slick tongue teased itself towards her peak of sensitive nerves.</p>
<p>Beating faster inside its enraptured cage of bones, her heart nearly burst each time he angled the feathery sides of his lips against her, encircling her skin with a light sheen of saliva. Deeply she hissed when his maw formed itself over her rosy nipple. The back of her porcelain hand suddenly thrown over her mouth to control the loud gasps he was so cleverly able to conjure from her throat.</p>
<p>With each suckle of her flesh, Leofard continued to taste her like the dabs of finely powdered sugar sprinkled over the confections she liked to bake. His concentration momentarily paused when he caught her whimpering into her hand. A firm, yet gentle grip on her elbow, he commanded her clearly in the slow drip of molasses covering his Brume accent. “Let me hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The apples of her cheeks betrayed her as her slender hand fell to her side and shades of scarlet filled each pore as she reveled in the seductive way he spoke. The shameless sky pirate rewarded his temptress with a tantalizing nibble and languidly sucked around her delicate bud. Her spine bowed upward at the sensation and she tightly twined her fingers into the dark layers of his mopey hair, desperate to press him closer to her; desperate to feel more light brushes of his clothed excitement near her core.</p>
<p>Lilas cursed. Her harmonious voice uttered pleas when his musky scent of sweat and cedarwood clouded her senses with a want for him to glide into her heat to turn their heady slow dance into that of an upbeat tempo. The very tips of his digits trailed down her side, caressing the curve of her waist, and he wondered which noise she’d make when his index finger slipped under the hem of her flimsy nightgown to stroke her inner thigh.</p>
<p>But, as he began to make his destination known, touching her sides with fluttering intent, she unexpectedly giggles. She begins to writhe and kick her legs as her infectious tone encourages him to tickle her once more. Fascinated by the ever evolving noises she creates, he is distracted from his previous endeavors and becomes enchanted by the jovial tears sliding down her temple out of fits of laughter. Leofard can’t help himself; he begins to chuckle with her. </p>
<p>A vulnerable expression graces her features, rarely shown to most except him, and she is griping onto his bare shoulders saturated in the shade of bronze coins. <em><strong>Up, up, up,</strong></em> she prods at him to travel, using her body as a map to the journey she wishes him to reach. Leofard indulges himself along the way; dropping hot kisses onto her throat, feeling her toes curling underneath his legs.</p>
<p>Lilas pecks the corners of his mouth, then his nose, and her voice is mellifluous to the tiny hairs capturing her tone within the sensitive places in his ears. “You’re having breakfast earlier than usual I see.” She starts to laugh again and he wants to melt into her even further than in between the sheets they laid tangled in.</p>
<p>“And I savored every bit,” he mutters cheekily as his teeth grazed her ear lobe, causing her skin to delightfully tingle. He scoots half of his body to her side, propping his head up on a raised elbow and grins as he toys with a lock of her silken hair. “Read more of that old book of yours to me.”</p>
<p>Lilas offers an ardent look and reaches for the tattered tale of the warrior draped in colors of the sea dumped next to their bedside. Each page she turns is handled with fervent care, her enthusiastic voice giving life to each syllable read. However, Leofard barely hears her as his thoughts are traveling to a more intimate place. </p>
<p>His hand is warm on her abdomen, tracing shapes over the loose cottony shift she still wore. When he notices her breath catch as she reads a paragraph about the heroic warrior finally overcoming his tribulations, and feels those familiar pleasant knots bundling inside his chest, he believes he’s falling in love.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>